1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to program debuggers, and more specifically to a program debugger that provides remote watch and modify features by providing a registration facility.
2. Description of Related Art
Debuggers are used in both development and field environments to determine if program code is operating properly, and to investigate faults that cause improper program behavior that is apparent, such as non-terminating behavior. Debuggers generally provide views of the various aspects of internal program function and structure, such as traces of program execution path and views of program variables, in addition to hardware observation capabilities such as register and memory value snooping.
In order to provide the capabilities pointed out above, development systems typically provide the program developer with the capability of generating a debugging version of program code, which contains information allowing a debugging program to determine symbolic links to the program code and data storage areas. The symbol information may be embedded in the debug version of the program, or may be stored in one or more external files. A non-debug version of the program code is typically devoid of symbolic information.